vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hibari (Senran Kagura)
Summary Hibari is a playable character in the Nintendo 3DS series of Senran Kagura. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura Burst. A 1st-year student like Yagyū, but quite the opposite in terms of personality. Despite good intentions, she generally ends up as an accidental troublemaker. Apparently weak in combat, and she's aware of it, but makes up for it with her wits. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher '''with Frantic Mode '''Name: Hibari Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 15-16 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Ninjutsu Practitioner, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Size Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Control, Transformation, Summoning (Can summon a ninja rabbit), Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi barriers, pocket realms to fight in that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage) Attack Potency: Large Building level (As one of Hanzo Academy's Elites, she should be comparable to Asuka and Yagyu. Constantly fights other powerful shinobi such as Haruka, Mirai, and Minori), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with her allies and other shinobi such as Murasaki and Mirai in battle. Ninto's yellow cloud attacks with lightning) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should not be overwhelmingly weaker than Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other powerful shinobi such as Haruka and Minori. Fought Ryona, who can create a large ice sculpture effortlessly), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Above average (Despite being more meek and not as dedicated as her peers, she's still a great shinobi in her own right) Range: Standard melee range with her standard attacks and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts. Standard Equipment: Her faithful rabbit summon Ninto, lightning cloud Intelligence: She isn’t so intelligent compared to her friends. She has lost her scroll, and messed up her technique 8 times on one day, 12 times on the next day, and 15 times the day after that. Not to mention that she “fights” by flailing her limbs around and is extremely bubbly and gullible. Weaknesses: Can lack confidence in her own abilities, too trusting, and her cheerfulness gets the best of her. Also highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ninto Vroom:' Hibari calls out for her rabbit guardian, Ninto, who appears driving a cloud. She jumps on top of the cloud and uses the two control sticks at the front to pilot it. She then charges forward and crashes into the enemies in front of her as the cloud releases lightning. *'Butt Go Boom:' Hibari summons Ninto who hops aboard and latches onto her back and uses his impressive jumping capability to take Hibari high into the air. She then uses her ability to enlarge herself and falls on her enemies butt-first, crushing any and all that are within the attack's radius. *'Crazy Rabbit:' Hibari calls the Ninto cloud, possibly to set up Ninto Vroom, but the controls fail to work, so she jumps off of the cloud and takes cover. The cloud rapidly expands and eventually releases four bolts of lightning down on the opponent(s) below. *'Enlarge:' Hibari uses her ability to make herself grow several times larger, and proceeds to stomp down several times on enemies below her. *'My Adamant Butt': While in the air, Hibari uses her ability to make herself several times larger. Then she simply allows herself to fall to the ground on her back, smashing the opponent(s) around her with her posterior. *'Kagan: '''It is a special Mystic Eye that only occurs in members of Hibari's family. Kagan appears in the eyes as a flower shape in place of their pupils. No one is born with Kagan as it only appears during puberty. Each generation of House Hibari has used Kagan in their work as shinobi and thus Kagan marks the heir to their family legacy. Those who exhibit the mark have the power to become master hypnotists. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Size-Shifters Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Schoolgirls Category:Good Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8